


Wonderland

by localchampion



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hawaii, Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localchampion/pseuds/localchampion
Summary: Will Sal and Heather's vacation be a trip to wonderland, or will it end in their wildest dreams?





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the songs "Wonderland" and "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor Swift

Heather boarded the plane to Hawaii, en route to the "Last Luau for Lana", her friend that was getting married in a few weeks. The four women; Heather, Lana, Jessica, and Maggie, were beyond excited for the getaway that they had been unofficially planning since they met in middle school. Lana was the first in the group to get married, which is what they all expected to happen, but now the time had come. As they settled in to their seats, Heather realized she had gotten separated from the group and was seated a few rows up, next to a stranger.

She placed her luggage in the overhead bin and slid into the aisle seat next to the man. He looked to be a little bit older than her, his black hair styled neatly and he was scrolling through his phone. He glanced over at her and smiled politely, and she smiled back, not really one to make small talk.

She felt her phone vibrating in the purse on her lap. She pulled it out and saw the message from her friend Jessica a few rows behind her.

"What's the deal with the hot dude sitting next to you?" read the message. She quickly shut off the screen of her phone and set it to airplane mode. She glanced over at the guy next to her and caught his amused grin.

"I'm Sal" he said.

"Heather" she replied, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"So I take it you aren't traveling for work?" He asked.

"Nope, bachelorette vacation with those classy broads back there" she said gesturing back at her friends. "We've been planning this for years. Are you going on vacation too?"

"Yea, got a couple weeks off work, so I'm getting some time to relax."

They continued chatting as they took off. She talked about the things she hoped to see and do while in Hawaii and he recommended some places they check out since he had been to Hawaii before. She was worried she wouldn’t be able to do all the outdoor activities she wanted to do since her friends didn’t seem interested when they were making plans. After talking about their vacations, they found themselves bonding over the idea of never moving far from their hometowns, lifelong friends, and work. At one point the plane hit some turbulence and she had frantically grabbed his hand. He seemed nervous as well, but when the moment passed, he didn't let go.

When they landed she wrote down her number on the napkin his drink was sitting on. She didn't expect to hear from him, let alone see him again, but she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it from her friends if she let a good looking New York guy get away without making some kind of attempt to connect again.

After the group gathered their luggage and got into the shuttle to the resort, they did not let up on Heather for details about her new friend. She shared a few details, but she steered the conversation back to their plans with some of his recommendations. They arrived at the resort, checked in and hurried to their room to change into their swimsuits and get onto the beach.

They settled in to their towels on the sand and soaked up the sunshine, Heather hadn't felt this warm in weeks. She felt a little self-conscious being so pale in her emerald green bikini, but was so content she did not care. She and her friends spent the rest of the afternoon next to the ocean discussing Lana's upcoming wedding, which groomsmen they would be matched with as bridesmaids, and how freaked out Lana's fiancé was that they were spending a whole week away just a few weeks before the big day.

That evening they put on their brightest dresses and put flowers in their hair and went down to the luau being thrown by the resort. They enjoyed the performances and the meal, but the night was just beginning. They headed out to a bar that they had scoped out online before the trip. When they got there, the place was full of tourists and loud music pounded through the speakers. They got drinks, and even tough were unimpressed by how overly priced they were, they stayed to dance for the rest of the night before dragging themselves back to the hotel.

~

Waking up late the next morning, Heather and her friends pulled themselves out of bed and down to the brunch buffet.

“I’m thinking the best course of action is to just keep drinking, non-stop, until we board the plane to leave.” Jessica announced, motioning the waiter to bring her another mimosa.

“Because it isn’t a vacation unless you gain 10 pounds and make your liver wish for its own vacation, right?” Heather replied rolling her eyes. She loved a mimosa or two with brunch, but there was so much more to do and see, she thought.

“If you can’t fit in your bridesmaids dresses, you’re out of the wedding, I’m not kidding,” snapped Lana, who was clearly hungover, judging by her attitude.

“I just want to work on my tan some more” replied Maggie.

“Yaaaasssss, I just want to lay out and drink” Jessica agreed.

“Lana, will you come explore outdoors with me?” Heather asked.

“Maybe later this week, I gotta get my tan evened out. And I need to relax, the wedding planning has been so stressful.”

Heather sighed and leaned back in her chair. She already felt antsy, but decided to go along with their plans for the day.

After finishing their brunch, they went back out to the beach and continued to soak up the sun. Heather decided to go for a walk up the beach, just so she wouldn’t have to sit still. She spotted a bar that looked cool, and realized it was one that Sal had mentioned. She decided they were going to go there that night.

That evening, the group went out to eat at a great little café, and then Heather insisted they go to the bar she found earlier. They got their drinks and found a table to scope out the scene. A few guys had been over to flirt with them, and Jessica was already out on the dance floor.

"Isn't that the guy from the flight?" Maggie asked, nodding toward the bar.

"I think so" said Heather, getting up. As she was walking over, he looked up and saw her coming and smiled.

"Hey, you took my recommendation!"

"Yea, this place is awesome, good call."

"Thanks. How has the trip been so far?"

"Pretty much just been tanning, drinking, and eating. I'd love to get out and explore more, but my friends won't come along."

"I could go with you if you want, maybe?"

"Really? There's a waterfall I'm dying to go see."

"Yea, let's check it out tomorrow. Do you wanna dance?" He asked, motioning to the dance floor.

"Sure!" She followed him on to the floor and let herself move to the music. At first they were just dancing near each other, but then they started moving closer together until they were dancing together. They continued dancing for a few more songs until they needed a break. They made their way back to the bar to order more drinks and he kept one hand on the small of her back the whole time. She looked over at him and he glanced back, green eyes flashing in the lights of the bar.

They kept dancing together the rest of the night, until Heather's friends announced they were leaving.

"So I’ll text you tomorrow and we can meet up."

"You kept my number?”

He smiled and pulled out his phone, showing her an entry that said "Heather ✈"

She laughed and waved as she followed her friends out of the bar.

~

Heather got up and went to grab breakfast before the rest of her friends were awake. She wore her black bikini under a black tank top, shorts and sneakers, and pulled her auburn hair up in a ponytail. She met Sal outside a coffee shop and they drove out to the trail head. They hiked for a while, until they found what Heather was in search of, a beautiful waterfall.

"Come on, let's go to the top" she said continuing on.

"Wait what?"

"Come on!" She said slipping off her shoes and socks, and peeling off her tank top. She climbed the trail to the top of the falls, and he followed her, nervous about the elevation. She made her way to the edge of the rocks, looking down at the water below. She looked back at Sal and grinned.

"You aren't going to jump are you?" He asked, almost frantically.

"Well, yea! How else are we getting down?"

"The trail!” He shouted. “This can't be safe" he muttered as she looked over the edge.

She looked back over her shoulder at him. "Let's find out" and jumped. He rushed to the edge to see her pop up above the surface of the water below.

"Oh my god! That was amazing!" She shouted. "Come on, it's fine!"

Sal looked down at her, then around looking for any reason to not jump. He looked back down at her. She looked amazing down in the water below, what kind of guy can't jump off a cliff after a beautiful girl? He asked himself. He jumped, screaming the whole way before plunging into the cool water. He came up for air and she was there grinning at him. He reached out and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. She bit gently on his lip, as his hands roamed over her body under the water.

"Wanna get out of here?" He asked as they separated from their kiss.

"Your place? My room is shared."

"Yea, let's go."

They got back to his resort and hurried up to his room. They only kept their hands to themselves in the elevator because a family boarded the elevator at the same time. When they got to his floor he took her by the hand and led her to his room. He opened the door and she hurried in, pulling off her tank top, and pushing him back against the door, lips on his. Never parting he walked her backward until the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed and they tumbled back.

His hands were all over her body, pulling the strings of her bathing suit top and tossing it aside. She undid the button on her shorts and slid them off. She reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it off and then reached for the waistband of his shorts. She pulled him back down to her as they continued to kiss and caress each other.

"Do you wanna keep going?" he asked, his green eyes looking deep in her brown eyes.

"Yea" she said slipping off her swim suit bottom. He took off his boxers, put on protection, and pushed into her. She moaned at the sensation. They moved together in rhythm, just like when they were dancing the night before, until they both came and lay panting next to each other on the bed.

“Wanna go grab dinner?” he asked as they got dressed again.

“Can I go change? My swimsuit is still kinda wet.”

“Oh sure, we could meet up at 7? I know a nice place” he said pulling it up on his phone so she could get the address.

“Can’t wait” she said leaning in to kiss him goodbye.

~

Heather arrived back at her hotel and her friends were sprawled across the beds in their room.

“Where you been?” Lana asked.

“I went to see that waterfall with Sal.”

“The guy from the plane? And the bar?” Lana exclaimed.

“Yea, that’s the one” she said digging through her suitcase for another outfit.

“What are you doing now?” Maggie asked.

“Getting ready to go out to dinner with him.”

“Aren’t you rushing things?” Lana asked, incredulously.

Heather sighed as she straightened up. “We are here for just a couple more days, how the hell am I going to take this slow?”

“By not ditching us like some kinda… ditching bitch” Jessica slurred.

“Yes, because laying around watching TV when I’m in the most beautiful place on earth is how I wanted to spend my week!” She snapped back. “At least he’s interested in doing stuff with me!” She grabbed her clothes, storming into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She did feel guilty for abandoning her friends, but at the same time she had to make this trip worth her while.

~

That night they went to a small restaurant for dinner. They enjoyed their meal and spent hours talking about their lives. There was a voice in the back of her head that sounded a lot like Lana that kept reminding her that this wouldn’t last forever, that this was just for the trip, but after dinner, they went back to his hotel room and had a repeat performance of their afternoon activities.

The next morning she woke up tangled up in his arms. The slightly parted curtains let in a bright stripe of sunlight across the floor. She could smell the ocean and felt so perfectly at peace. He stirred next to her and she rolled over to find him waking up.

“Hey” he murmured.

“Morning” she replied.

“Whadya wanna do today?” he mumbled, the sleep still on his voice.

“I’d really love to explore the island a bit more.”

“Just no jumping off cliffs.” He said with a smile.

“No cliffs, got it” she said with a grin as well. “I should run back to my room and change. I’ve never done a walk of shame before.” She said putting on the clothes she wore the night before.

“You’re ashamed of our act of passion last night?” he asked putting on an air of fake offense.

“Don’t make it weird” she laughed, rolling her eyes. “Want to meet at that same coffee shop at 11?” she asked looking at the clock.

“See you then” he said dragging himself out of the bed and giving her a kiss.

~

She quietly snuck in to her hotel room and saw Lana and Maggie each asleep, but Jessica was nowhere to be found. Heather was trying to be quiet, but tripped over a shoe and dropped her phone.

“Jess?” Maggie asked waking up with a start.

“No, its me Heather.”

“Oh. You both got lucky” she said with a chuckle, pulling herself out of bed. Heather rolled her eyes at the comment.

“So Jess found a guy then?”

“Yea, she was really into him last night.”

“Then I feel less guilty” Heather replied.

“Don’t feel bad at all” Maggie replied. “We really are having a good time, and I know I’d feel bad if you all felt tied to staying with us when you’d rather be out with that guy you’re into.”

“What about Lana? This is her week.”

“She’s fine. Her mind is with her man. She’s texting him every 5 minutes. Actually this is the longest they’ve gone without talking I think.” She said looking over at her friend’s sleeping form.

“Just so long as we’re still on for our spa day tomorrow” Heather said gathering her clothes and slipping into the bathroom.

~

Heather and Sal met up and spent the whole day exploring the beautiful scenery of the 50th state. She felt like a tourist, but that what was she was on vacation to do.

They went to dinner and then back to bar to get drinks where they had met back up a few nights before. They ordered their drinks at the bar and went to sit down to at a small table in the back corner off the dance floor.

She was dancing in her seat, watching the crowd, when she felt his hand on her knee.  She glanced over at him and smiled as he slid his hand up her bare thigh. She threw back the rest of her drink and winked at him as she slipped from his grasp and danced out to the dance floor. He downed the rest of his drink and followed her out onto the dance floor.

They were moving to the music, bodies moving together as if they were the only people in the bar. Song after song they danced, laughing, and smiling together.

"Wanna get another drink?" He asked after a few songs.

"Sure" she replied following him off the floor. He turned around and reached his hand out for her as he cut through the crowd in front of her. When they got to the bar, he bought their drinks and she looked around for a table, but the bar had filled up. She turned back to him and found herself pressed against him.

"I guess we stand!" She said as he handed her the drink.

"Cheers!" He replied as they drank, still pressed close in the crowd of the busy bar.

"Do you wanna get out of here after this?" She asked nodding toward the glass in her hand.

"Oh yea" he said putting his hand her waist. They finished their drinks and he again took her by the hand and led her out of the bar. The drink was warming her from the inside and when they got outside, the air wasn’t much cooler. A feeling overtook her as she tugged on Sal’s hand, pulling him back to her.

She kissed him furiously, pushing him against the outside wall of the bar. She didn’t care if there were people around. She had her hands in his hair, and his hands were under her shirt, exploring her back.

“Let’s get home” he said, his voice deep with lust. She nodded and they hurried to the car.

Again they found themselves rushing into the resort, and on the elevator alone this time. She had one leg wrapped around his waist, one of his hands running up and down her bare thigh, the under on her ass, kissing her passionately.

When the elevator door opened on his floor, they hurried down the hall, barely getting through the door before she was pulling his shirt over his head.

“Come ‘ere” he said pulling her into the bathroom. She pulled off her top and let her shorts fall to the floor as he started the water in the shower. He held his hand under the water testing the temperature, and she reached around, undoing the buckle on his belt and pushing down his short.

“Hey, what are you doing?” He asked turning to look at her as she stood there grinning in her underwear and bra. He lifted her up by the waist and plopped her on the sink as they continued to make out. He reached around and undid her bra and tossed it aside as he felt up her chest. After a few minutes he pulled back and dropped his boxers, grabbed a condom from his toiletries bag on the counter and pulled her into the shower with him.

He pressed her against the wall with his body and she again lifted her leg to wrap around his waist. He lifted her up as he pushed into her, the water pouring over their bodies as they ground into each other. Their moans growing louder, their pace becoming more and more frenzied until they both came undone. They took advantage of the water and cleaned up before they dried off and tumbled into bed.

The next morning he woke up before she did and watched her sleep. He knew today was the last full day she was going to be there, but he was going to miss whatever it was that they had sparked up over the last few days.

When she woke up, she had to hurry back to her resort to get back in time for the spa treatments her friends had booked ahead of time.

“We can go out one last time tonight, right?” she asked before getting out of bed, his arms still around her.

“Yea, I’d like that.”

~

When she got to her resort, she found her friends in the room getting ready to head down to the spa.

“Well well well, the last of the prodigal sluts comes home” Lana snarled as Heather walked in.

“I’ve been with one guy, thank you very much” Heather replied.

“Yea Lana, it’s Jessica that’s been sleeping all over the big island” Maggie said defending Heather.

Jessica came out of the bathroom at the sound of her name. “Yea, but I wouldn’t have done it if it wasn’t for Heather! Thanks for the idea” she said with a wink to Heather.

Heather rolled her eyes and got ready for their last afternoon of pampering. Lana finally calmed down after they got to the spa and began their treatments, which included facials, massages, manicures, and pedicures. Jessica and Heather entertained the others with the stories of their adventures with the guys they had been preoccupied with. They went out to get drinks after the spa before Heather and Jessica adjourned back to the room to go get ready for their last dates on the island.

~

Sal and Heather met up at a restaurant near his resort that was on the beach for dinner. As they were walking out, he had been approached by some fans for autographs and photos, so she slipped over to the beach. He glanced over at her between photos to see she was standing at the edge of the water, the waves washing around her ankles as she watched the sun setting over the ocean. The sky was glowing with oranges, reds, pinks, and purples fading into the navy sky. The hem of her skirt blew lazily around her in the warm breeze.

As he approached, she turned and looked at him and even though she smiled, he could tell there was something behind her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and stood watched the sun finally dip below the horizon.

"Wanna go back to my room?" He asked after it had gone dark.

"Yea, let's go."

She knew that the next day she would be on a plane back home, and this would all stay here, so she would have to enjoy it while it lasted, but she felt a twinge of sadness that it was all about to end.

When they arrived back in his room, a place that had become so familiar over the last few days, she sat down at the end of his bed. He sat down next to her, touching her cheek gently, he pulled her to kiss him. He wanted to ask her if something was going to happen between them after they left, but he already knew the answer and wanted to enjoy the few moments they had left.

She ran her fingers through his hair and his hands began to roam over her body before landing on the knot that tied the front of her top together. He nimbly untied it without breaking the kiss, and she shrugged it off before laying back on the bed.

Both of their actions were slow and deliberate, drawing the evening out as long as they could. It was as if they believed that they never fell asleep, the morning would never come. When all was said and done, they laid holding each other until they fell asleep before dawn.

When Heather woke up she slipped out of bed and grabbed the note pad off the desk. When he woke up a while later, he found a folded note on her pillow.

"Call me if you're ever in Minnesota. ❤ H"

His first reaction was to crumple up the paper and throw it away, but he caught himself and refolded it neatly and stuck it in his wallet before falling back against his pillow.

~

A few weeks later it was Lana's wedding day. As Heather stood beside her friend watching her get married to the love of her life, back in the room where they had been getting ready her phone was buzzing in her purse.

"Tell Lana congrats for me XO Sal"


End file.
